Optical articles, displays, optical recording media, etc. are usually provided, on their surface, with a hard coat layer to prevent scratching, etc.
Further, such articles are desired to have properties whereby fouling (such as fingerprints, sebum, sweat, cosmetics, foods, oily ink, etc.) is less likely to attach on their surface, or fouling, if has attached on their surface, can easily be removed, i.e. antifouling properties. For example, if fouling attaches on the surface of an eyeglass lens, good visibility tends to be impaired and visual quality tends to be deteriorated. If fouling attaches on the surface of an optical recording medium, a trouble is likely to be caused in recording or reproducing a signal. If fouling attaches on the surface of a display, the visibility tends to be low, and in the case of a display provided with a touch panel, the operation efficiency tends to be adversely affected.
As materials capable of imparting antifouling properties to a hard coat layer, the following ones have been proposed.
(1) A fluorinated polymer having, in its main chain, a poly(oxyperfluoroalkylene) chain (Patent Document 1).
(2) A water/oil repellent having such a structure that it has a perfluoromethyl group at its molecular terminal, and an oxyperfluoroalkylene group is bonded to the perfluoromethyl group (Patent Document 2).